Survival Instincts
by OnTheWildside
Summary: Lola is trying to leave her old life behind her when she stumbles into Cainville, Utah. Unfortunately enough, the characters she meets in this depraved little desert town turn out to be worse than she was bargaining for. Her past begins to catch up with her as new problems arise. Rated M, but should probably be NC17. Takes place before Reggie and Devon return to Cainville.
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning, this gets raunchy very quickly. There is graphic language and sexual content, violence, and abuse. Viewer discretion is advised. **

* * *

I sped down the highway in whatever direction was farthest from Vegas. I wasn't sure where I was going or what I would do when I got there, but I was damn sure I'd be as far from Jack as my Audi A5 Premium Quantro would allow.

* * *

"Shit." I muttered to myself as I realized how seriously lost I was. Being lost in the desert at sunset was probably one of the worst situations one could be in. Falling close second was having serious withdrawals and fucking starving in the middle of the desert at sunset. Unfortunately, I was about to experience both firsthand.

I had tossed my cell phone out the window along with the tracking device Jack didn't know I knew about at the border between Nevada and Utah. Any connection between us had to be severed immediately following my speedy getaway. That, unfortunately, left me stranded without a way out.

I came up on my first road sign in the past 100 miles. "Cainville, UT: Next Exit." I recognized the name from one of Jack's dealers. They imported some potent meth from this place a time or two. I figured it was my only option for another hundred miles with all the canyons and hills of red clay I had passed out here anyway, so I took the exit.

The one road in town led to a shithole bar in the center of it all called "Luna Mesa." It seemed as though every car in town was parked outside of the establishment so I decided it was probably a safe enough place to stop and get a feel for this town.

I was still wearing the skirt and top I had on earlier and I silently cursed myself for not changing prior to arriving here. I pulled a cigarette from the pack in my purse and lit it before exiting the car. I made sure to lock the doors before headed to the bar.

Once inside, I realized the bar was inhabited solely by men and every eye in the joint was on me. Ignoring the attention, I sauntered to the bar and leaned into it, extenuating ample cleavage for the bartender; an older man who seemed to be Hispanic.

"What can I get for you, dear?" He asked, seemingly impervious.

"Jack and Coke." I announced, grabbing an ashtray and pulling it towards me. He handed me the drink and I stirred it with my finger, sucking the liquid off to sample the cocktail before downing it in one gulp.

"Another?" He asked.

"Sure, papi. Also, I was wondering if you knew where I could get some _stuff_." I took a long draw from my cigarette, letting out circular puffs of smoke in the barkeeps facing before butting the cigarette out.

"I'm in the market for nose candy." I casually sipped from the new drink the man passed over to me.

"We don have anything quit that _lavish_ in these parts, miss."

"How about motels, guapo?"

He ignored my obvious insult and answered me anyway. "About three miles west. Follow the road out to the fork and take a left." He said before walking off.

I pulled a bill out of my bra and left it on the counter feeling completely dejected. I wasn't gonna get a fix out here, I could at least find a place to take a damn shower. I took one last sip from my drink and left the glass on the bar.

"Baby girl needs a place to stay, huh?" Said a raspy voice behind me. I felt a sharp sting in my left ass cheek before I spun to face my assailant. "Got room in my bed. Gotta pay the admission price, though." He snickered, leaning into me and placing his hand on my hip. On contact, a surge of moisture rushed between my thighs. "What's yer name, sweetheart?"

"You can call me Lola, or don't call me at all." I mocked, biting my lower lip as his fingers lingered on my thigh.

He was sinister, handsome, but he had obvious meth mouth that almost ruined the whole façade, but the huskiness of his voice almost made up for it. All in all, he was perfectly my type.

I made an attempt to push him backwards, but he laughed at my failure and only leaned closer into me, the scruff on his chin now ticking my neck as he took a deep whiff of my perfume. "The fuck is a fancy bitch like you doin' out here, huh? Fell right out of heaven into yer own personal hell."

"Get the fuck off of me, hick." I bit back, stomping his instep with my spike heel.

He growled at the sudden pain and his hand quickly found my neck. "You do that again, bitch, it'll be the last thing you do." He reached in his pocket with the hand not currently cutting off my larynx. "Sides, I'm tryin' ta do ye a favor." He produced something from his pocket and slipped his hand down the waistband of my skirt into my thing lace panties. "Free sample." He muttered as his fingers loosened the object he was holding, but didn't stop there. They ventured further into the confines of my crotch, probing the delicate flesh. "Fuck bitch, yer wet for me already." He muttered against my throat, his tongue licking the length of the skin there up to my chin before I heard the definite sound of a shotgun cocking.

"Let the girl go, Mac." The bartender said.

"Fuck, Walt. I'm just breaking in the newbie." He said, feigning innocence and taking a definite step backwards, holding up both hands.

"Best git outta here, miss." The barkeep muttered to me. I looked back and forth between these two men.

'Mac' winked at me defiantly, taking the two fingers he had just used to assault my pussy into his mouth, making a show of sucking all of my juices from his hand. "I'll be seeing you."

I walked out, absolutely disgusted with the entire ordeal. Not only with this strange character, Mac, but with myself. Why had I been so stupid? What's more, why was I so incredibly turned on by this disgusting horror of a man?

I got back into my car and reluctantly reached into my panties to pull out the bag Mac had placed there. It was full off a white powder, but I could tell by the grit of it that it was meth. I had never tried meth before, it wasn't my drug of choice, but shit, it was better than nothing.

I dipped my pinky into the bag, using my nail to dig out a bit of the powder before bringing it up to my nose, holding the opposite nostril and taking a deep snort, rubbing my nose to get a good hit. It stung worse than coke, that was for sure. I dipped my pinky into my mouth and ran it along my gums to get the little remaining powder off my finger.

The euphoria I felt from the drug was almost instant. I realized quickly that I should make it to this motel before I forgot my own name. I pulled out of my parking spot and fishtailed out onto the dirt road and into the dark desert.

* * *

_It had been a long fucking day. The heat in the cave was too much. Wearing that fucking gas mask the whole time as he was cooking didn't help. All Mac wanted was a stiff fucking drink. _

_The old man handed him a whiskey straight as he settled in on his side of the bar with a few of the regulars there. By no means would he call them friends, but they kept each other company as they got shit faced. They'd buy from him every once in a while. Respected him. Mac wasn't the kind of guy you'd tangle with. _

_He was slowly getting more and more shit faced by the time this saucy little number walked into the bar wearing clothes that left little to the imagination. She had long dark hair that reached to her navel in flowing waves. Mac found himself wanting to pull that fucking hair. She leaned over the bar, showing off her full set of tits and her ripe round ass in one motion. She was just asking for it, the little slut. _

_She ordered a Jack and Coke and sucked the liquid off of her fucking finger. Mac's dick twinged in my coveralls as he watched her practically begging for someone to walk over and fuck her against the bar. _

_He walked a little closer and heard her ask about getting some blow. Rich little bitch didn't know what she was asking for. People around here probably haven't even seen coke before. When he heard her ask about a motel, he could barely contain himself. He waited for the Spic to leave before he approached her. _

"_Baby girl needs a place to stay, huh?" He asked, bring the palm of his hand into contact with the rump of her ass that was peaking out of that tiny fucking skirt. "Got room in my bed. Gotta pay the admission price, though." He could feel her twinge at the contact and a surge of blood rushed to his dick. "What's yer name, sweetheart?"_

"_You can call me Lola, or don't call me at all." She began biting on that flush, full lower lip of hers. Her skin was flawless, tanned and taught. Her eyes were deep blue. Mac imagined them cowering in fear, full to the brim with tears as she begged him for her life. _

_She tried to shove him and nearly toppled over in those heels of hers. He couldn't help but laugh, pushing her back into the counter of the bar and leaning into her neck. She even smelled rich. "The fuck is a fancy bitch like you doin' out here, huh? Fell right out of heaven into yer own personal hell." _

"_Get the fuck off of me, hick." She brought that heel down onto his instep and red hot rage sparked behind Mac's eyes. _

_He grabbed her neck in the palm of my hand and was mesmerized by how perfectly it fit in his grasp. "You do that again, bitch, it'll be the last thing you do." He reached in his pocket as she began to gasp for air. "Sides, I'm tryin' ta do ye a favor." He reached down her skirt with the party favor and found her completely bare. "Free sample." He slid his fingers into her sweet little cunt to find her very tight and very wet. "Fuck bitch, yer wet for me already." He ran his slimy tongue along her throat and felt her shudder under the touch. He was gonna have a good time making this bitch scream. _

_He backed off when he heard the Spic cock his shot gun. "Let the girl go, Mac." _

"_Fuck, Walt. I'm just breaking in the newbie." He said, holding up his hands. _

"_Best git outta here, miss." Walter told the new girl. _

_Before she left, Mac winked at her, ramming the two fingers he just pulled out of her tight little pussy into his mouth and running his tongue over the digits. She was sweet and tangy and utterly irresistible. "I'll be seeing you." He watched that sweet little ass swish out the door. Walter turned to his son,, lowering the riffle. _

"_Stay the fuck away from her, ya hear?" _

"_Mind yer own fuckin' business, old man." _

"_She's just a distraction, Mac. Only passing through. We've got our own shit to deal with. Did you get the batches ready for Vegas, yet?" _

"_Almost." He gave Mac that disappointed look. "It'll get done, don't worry." He muttered. He kept that fucking glare trained on Mac. "I'll go right now." He mumbled, walking out of the bar into the cold desert air. He leaned on his truck as he watched the tail lights of an impossibly nice car rumble down the dirt road and knew exactly who was at the wheel. He pulled a tin out his pants pocket, pinched off a good helping of meth, and ran the bulk of the drug over his gums, stinging it's way into Mac's blood stream quickly. "Couldn't hurt ta have a little fun first." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Fair warning, this gets raunchy very quickly. There is graphic language and sexual content, violence, and abuse. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

I didn't even make it the three miles to the fork in the road. My car completely shut off about half way there. "Fucking fuck shit!" I yelled, hitting the steering wheel before I unlocked the hood, getting out to check underneath the hood. I was no mechanic, but this little box on top of the battery wasn't supposed to be there. "God damn it!" The mother fucker put a shut off device in the fucking car. He knew by now I was no longer there. He was probably looking for me.

I was tweaking good by now and was majorly paranoid. I kicked the car a few good times, managing only to hurt my foot. According to the Spic bartender, the motel was only a few more miles. I'm sure I had more sensible shoes in my bags. If I hurried, I could make it there in an hour or so. I popped the trunk and grabbed some boots with a lower heel and slipped on some yoga pants, shrugging off the skirt. I grabbed my two duffle bags, kicking the car once more for good measure, and started walking off in the direction I had been driving.

* * *

_The phone rang and woke him from his daze. Mac knew it was that fucking Spic. _

_"What?"_

_"Change of plans. Jack just called me. You'll never guess who our new guest is." _

_He mused in that obnoxious fucking accent. "She's one of his call girls! Bitch got loose tonight with a bundle of cash meant for us. He said they found her cell phone signaling close to here and was wondering if we could keep an eye out for her. I said we hadn't seen anything."_

_"Ye don't say." He couldn't believe his fucking luck. As they spoke, Mac drove up on her car, obviously abandoned in the middle of the desert._

_"I want you to get the cash and the girl. Don't do anything rash. Maybe if we play this right we can work something out with Jack." _

_"Say no more." He hung up the phone. Old man had no idea what he was asking. He wanted Mac to take the girl hostage. This was gonna be more fun than he thought._

* * *

I was tweaking more than I thought. That was the only explanation for the noise in the distance. It sounded just like a diesel engine. There was no way people could be out here in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. I spun around to check and my over-dilated pupils stung at the sight of headlights in the distance. I stood, completely frozen in place, watching the truck roll over the hills and straight towards me.

The truck stopped a few yards from me and shut off, however they left their flood lights on do I couldn't see past the hood of the vehicle to see who was stepping out.

"Long way from home, huh?" The eerily familiar voice mocked.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me..." I couldn't will my legs to move, that, or I didn't want them to. I stood frozen in my tracks as this blue eyed devil came closer.

He slammed the door on the truck and walked over to me. "Get lost or somethin', sweetness?"

"Car problems." I shrugged.

"Need a lift?"

"Think I can manage walking." I shifted my bags on my shoulder.

"Ohhh, come on. It's only a few minutes drive." He came walked over, closing the distance between us and placed a hand on my pussy through the thin fabric of my pants. "We could pick up where we left off." He whispered near my ear. The blood in my head quickly rushed towards my thighs where my clit still throbbed with anticipation from it's earlier excitement.

"You couldn't handle it, hoss." I muttered in retaliation. He forced his lips to mine, tangling his hands in my hair and pulling with a force that was on the verge of scalping. His tongue jammed into my mouth and made this wonderful rolling motion that almost made me forget about the painful bruising his lips would probably cause mine.

"Wanna try me again, bitch? Get in the fucking truck." He wrenched my arm and practically drug me to the passengers side door, grabbing my bags and slinging them into the bed of the vehicle as he pushed me onto the bench seat and slammed the door behind me.

I watched him walk around the truck in a daze. He hopped inside the cabin with me and turned the key in the ignition, speeding off into the desert.

* * *

_It took whatever will power He had left not to fuck her there in the dirt after the way she spoke to him, but after daddy dearest told him that he had permission to keep her captive, he realized what fun they could have. _

_The way she spoke to him, like she wasn't the least bit scared of an animal like Mac, it made him want to make her scream even more. He was determined to make him scream and beg no matter what it took. _

* * *

He ran his finger over his gums as he drove, tapping the steering wheel. He had obviously had a lot more than I did not too long ago.

We came to the fork in the road but instead of veering left, he took a distinct right. Inside, I should have been freaking out, but I was eerily calm. "Where are we going?"

"Crazy." He laughed, mostly to himself. "Here, drink this." He handed me a bottle of Jack and watched me intently as I took a swig from the near empty bottle. It was strangely sweet to be straight whiskey, but I had little time to think about that now. He tilted the bottle back until I choked on the stinging golden liquid, letting some run down my chest to soak my shirt, coughing and sputtering, which only evoked more laughter from Mac.

It wasn't until about that time when I realized I was probably in danger. I started calculating an escape plan, but everything seemed like it would only get me hurt. Running would not get me anywhere. This hick probably knew his way around better than anyone and I would end up dead lost in the desert within a day or so. I realized then I had no options but to play along and try not to get myself killed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fair warning, this gets raunchy very quickly. There is graphic language and sexual content, violence, and abuse. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

"_Did you find her yet?" _

"_Workin' on it." he lied. The longer he could keep her a secret from the old man, the more fun he could have with her. _

"_How hard can it be, you fucking imbecile? I swear, you're fucking useless." _

"_It'll get done, don't worry." He pretended like the words didn't hurt. _

"_When you get her, don't lay a hand on her. She needs to be in good working condition for what I have planned." _

"_I'll keep that in mind." They hung up the phones._

_He had slipped the bitch a half a rufie when he found her in the desert. Be easier to get her home, but not enough to kill the fight in her. He needed her to try to stop him. He needed a reason to take his frustrations out on her. _

_He went through her shit while he waited for the drugs to wear off. Lots of fancy clothes by brands he couldn't pronounce. He picked up a few pairs of panties, but they were clean. _

_In the smaller bag he found nothing but cash. Stacks of hundreds bound together with paper wrappers. "The fuck you need all this money for?"_

* * *

I woke up with my head throbbing. In fact, everything was throbbing. It took me a few moments to get my bearings. Memories from my day came flooding back and sprung up quickly. I looked around, everything seemed to be in order. My clothes were intact. I pressed a protective hand over my cunt. It was sore from arousal, but I didn't think anything else had happened. I sighed in relief and took a closer look at my surroundings.

I was in a bed that much I knew. There were no sheets, just a bare mattress on the floor. The walls were covered in drawings – circles scribbled on paper in graphite, over and over again. Some had lines jutting out, like spider legs.

"Drugs wore off, huh?" He smirked, leaning into the frame of the door.

"You drugged me?"

"Easiest way to get you here." He shrugged, pushing himself off the door frame and walking over to me. "Didn't wanna exhaust you 'fore we could have some fun."

"What makes you think we were gonna _have some fun_?"

"I paid you, bitch. You're gonna put out."

"What the fuck did you say to me?" I attempted to stand and have a face off, but he pushed me back on the mattress before he pounced, pinning me down on the mattress with his full body weight.

"Don't act like it ain't true, slut. I could tell you were a hooker the minute you walked into the bar." He spat.

"And? If I am, what makes you think I'd let a fucking tweaked out hick like you touch me?" I countered, trying to push myself up, only I couldn't budge. I hoped my argument was convincing, 'cause it was a bold faced lie. He played into the undisputable 'bad boy' type that I was notorious for dating. He was fucking gorgeous in an everyday working man kind of way, something we don't get a lot of in Vegas.

"I wasn't askin', sweetheart." He snickered.

I tried my best to ignore him. I wasn't about to get raped again if I could help it. I'd play into the fantasy if it would keep me alive, I was a good enough actress. "A night with me is expensive. I don't think you could afford it."

"I wouldn't go that far, bitch. All that money I found in your duffel might cover the fee, yeah?"

"You fucking prick!" I screamed, trying to thrash myself out of his grasp, only he was far too strong. He grabbed my wrists and bound them above my head, holding me still easily with one hand.

"What you doin' with all that money, slut? Huh? Just beggin' for somethin' bad to happen." He pulled his hunting knife out of his back pocket and held it up to my neck, grazing my flesh with the cold metal. "Just itchin' for me to fuck ye, huh? Been wet for me since the moment ye laid eyes on me." He trailed the blade down my throat to the collar of my shirt, sliding it beneath the fabric. He cut the shirt from my chest, continuing his trail between my breasts, now fully exposed to him, and down to my simple black yoga pants, slipping beneath the waistband and cutting through those as well.

I'd met men much worse than this fucker in my line of work. I was used to dealing with depraved, kinky sickos. _I could deal with this_ I told myself. As much as I wanted to whimper, protest, fight against his torturous actions, I couldn't find it in myself to do so. I wanted to cry out and beg, but not for the reasons I should have wanted to.

He let my hands go and gave me this stern look, his blue eyes blazing as he watched for my next action. He expected me to fight, well I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I knew men like him before, men who took what they wanted, raping and killing girls for the fun of it. If he wanted to get a rise out of me, he was going to be severely disappointed.

His blade ventured further, cutting the expensive lace of my panties and I groaned, lifting my hips slightly to meet his blade. It dug into the protruding bone of my hip, causing red droplets of blood to pool to the top of my delicate flesh. I was careful not to make a noise. He ran his finger through the blood and brought it to his lips, licking the liquid off of his fingers and humming in pleasure. "Sweet as that pussy o' yers." He murmured, bringing the blade back in contact with my skin. All the fabric of my clothing was tattered remains lying underneath me. I was completely bare in front of him as he continued to ghost his knife down my thighs and over the pink outer lips of my pussy. I shivered beneath his touch. He chuckled to himself and moved back up to my stomach, ghosting shapes across my torso.

He pulled the knife away abruptly and flipped it in midair, now grasping the blade, the hilt of the knife facing me. He leaned over and pulled a bottle off of the nightstand, more Jack Daniels. He screwed the cap and tilted the bottle towards me. I gave him a look and he laughed again. "S'not drugged. See?" He took a healthy swig, gulping down the burning amber liquid. He didn't hesitate to ask the second time, he grabbed my face and held my mouth in a perfect 'O', forcing the whiskey down my throat and then pouring the remainder of the bottle that I hadn't choked up all over my bare skin. It automatically warmed my entire body. Before I could recover, he leaned onto me, pressing his hand to my throat as he licked the whiskey from my skin. I felt something foreign and strange grinding against my clit. It was cold and hard and square in shape. He ran the object down through the wetness and abruptly jammed it inside my tight cunt. "What the fuck!" I cried out and he chuckled into my torso, now finding my hipbone and cleaning the drying blood from my cut. The whiskey still in his saliva burned against the open wound and I jumped at the sudden sting.

"God damn it! Fucking slut!" He cried out. He jumped back from what he was doing and back handed me across the cheek. He then held out his hand to show me why he had such an abrupt outburst. He had a cut, not deep, but still apparent, across the length of his palm. Then it hit me, he had been fucking me with the hilt of his hunting knife. "Lick it up, bitch!" he directed harshly, pressing his wounded palm to my mouth. When I hesitated, he grabbed the knife again and cut diagonally to the cut on my hipbone to make a perfect 'X' there. I winced and followed instruction, licking and sucking the blood off of his hand. The metallic copper taste flooded my senses. "That's a good little whore. Now open up them legs." He nudged my knees open with his own, pushing his way between my thighs. He ran his hands down my chest, pawing roughly at my breasts with little finesse. It was bruising, rough, and callous. I writhed beneath him, wanton in an embarrassing way. He found my hipbone again, sucking the blood from the spot, then biting down enough to draw more blood. "Fuck!" I swore, but it was more of a moan. "Like that, huh? Kinky little bitch. Tell me what you want!" He waited a moment, casting his eyes up to watch me as he swirled his tongue through the teeth marks he just caused.. When I didn't answer quick enough, he bit me again.

"Eat me out!" I squealed, my limbs bouncing up in unison at the sudden jolt of pleasure and pain he was causing me.

"Beg for it." He muttered against my skin, looming closer and closer to my throbbing clit, his breath now hot against my wet cunt.

"Put your tongue in my pussy, you dumb tweaker hick!"

"That's better." He smirked up at her before delving in. His tongue swirled with expert skill around my most sensitive parts and instinctively my head rolled back, my back arched, and my hips lifted to be closer to his skilled lips. He let out a shuttering chuckle that sent vibrations through my body.

"Fuck." I muttered, my hands quickly finding his head, guiding him closer by digging my acrylics into his scalp. Masochistic mother fucker wanted to play, I could draw blood too. As soon as I did, he bit down. I swear I felt him draw blood right from my most sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Stupid fucking cunt!" He screamed, pulling back. His hand struck my cheek for the second time that day. On instinct, I drew my leg to my chest, giving him a sound kick to the chest. He flew across the room, landing with his back into the wall. Some of the fucked up drawings ripped from their thumbtacks and flew through the air, billowing down to the floor. "Oh, your gonna pay for that, bitch!" He raged on.

* * *

_He remembered his father's words, _Don't lay a hand on her. She needs to be in good working condition for what I have planned.

_Mac only knew of one punishment that wasn't going to ruin that pretty little face of hers. Fucking shit, the bitch deserved much worse. _

_He grabbed her ankles and drug her to the end of the mattress, spreading her legs as wide as they would go. He fell to his knees and began snapping the buttons on his coveralls. _

"_Can you do me a favor and flip me over?" She asked, seemingly unafraid. He glared down at her as he worked the snaps down to my stomach. "That way I don't have to see your ugly fucking face." She smirked. _

_Mac would wipe that fucking smirk off her smug face. That bitch was gonna look him in the eye as he ripped her cunt open. She was gonna know exactly who owned that pussy of hers tonight. _

_He skipped taking his time with the rest of the buttons and ripped the stupid fucking coveralls open, dropping the sleeves off of his arms and letting the thing bundle at his knees. He pulled his boxers down till his dick flopped out and grabbed her thighs, thrusting her onto his hard cock. _

* * *

There was a fire burning in his eyes. I watched him, mesmerized as he plowed in me. At first, I was sure I was going to physically rip in half. He was huge. Even I had to make time to adjust. After the first intrusion, it wasn't the size of his rod that was causing me discomfort. He was being rough, jack-hammering into my pussy like he was in a fucking race. I could tell he wanted me to do something, try and fend him off, cry out in pain, anything.

Honestly, I was numb. The drugs were losing potency and after the day I had had, all I wanted to do was pass the fuck out.

I just lay there, perfectly still and watched as he rode out whatever demons he was fighting into the confines of my cunt.

I could sense his frustration in the lack of participation I was showing. Instead of hitting me or biting me, like I expected, he leaned into me, slowing the motion of his hips to a lulling roll as he grasped my head, wrenching my face up to his to claim my lips in a searing kiss. The new angle he created caused a perfect alignment between his groin and my throbbing, probably bleeding, clit just as the tip of his dick ground into my g-stop relentlessly. I moaned into his mouth and felt him smile against my lips triumphantly. "Yer gonna come on this cock, bitch. Yer gonna fucking love every minute of it." He whispered, his head lulling on his shoulders into the crook of my neck as he began to suck on a pulse point there.

I could feel the contractions before I could stop them. The rode through my body like a freight train, sending me far over the precipice of hell and back at the hands of this beautiful monster still wriggling inside me. A shudder took my whole being and I cried out, loud and long, as my cunt milked Mac's dick dry of whatever demon seed he just spilled into my tight hole.

He fell on top of me and didn't budge. I felt his dick flop on my thigh with a smack as soon as he pulled back, completely flaccid. "Can I smoke, or am I on house arrest?" I sighed, straining to breath beneath his weight.

"Right back." He muttered. He stood up, pulling his boxers back on but letting his coveralls pool at his ankles, kicking off his steel toe boots and the blue material and letting it remain in a puddle at his feet. He walked out of the room and returned moments later, throwing my purse at me and muttering about a shower.

I dug through my bag, pulling out a pack of Marlboro Reds and lighting one of them, letting the nicotine calm me only slightly. "Can I have clothes?" I asked as he shut on the water.

"Naw, less likely to run through the desert naked." He snickered.

"What about a shower?"

"Ye kin wait."

"Easy enough for you to say. You don't have hot spunk running down your thighs." I retorted.

"Wouldn't be the first time, whore. Let it be a reminder o' who owns that sweet little pussy while you're here."

I grimaced, flopping back onto the mattress in complete exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to reply to a review from a lovely guest. I'm so glad you enjoy the story. I like reading the stories about Mac where he reforms and everything as well, but I don't find them at all realistic. I'm much happier with Mac being insane and dangerous. That is, after all, why we love him.**

**Fair warning, this gets raunchy very quickly. There is graphic language and sexual content, violence, and abuse. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

I woke up spread eagle on my back, still completely naked. The sun was barely up and it had to be at least a hundred degrees already. I glanced up at the ceiling fan and wondered why exactly it wasn't spinning like it should be.

A dog started snarling, barking angrily just outside the window. It wasn't until that moment I realized I had a wicked hangover.

I sat up slowly, looking around for any signs of Mac. Like clockwork, I heard him cursing. It was coming from outside. I got up, as painful as it was, to see the dog, a German Sheppard, from the looks of him, jumping wildly and snapping. Mac was banging at the houses generator with a wrench, cigarette clenched in his teeth. He screamed at the dog to shut up and the beast obeyed, whimpering like he'd been kicked and laying on his paws with his ears docked down.

It looked like Mac would be a while trying to get the power back on, so I decided to find my clothing and take a cold shower. I had Mac's cream dried on my legs, sweat drenching my oversexed body, with beads of dried blood on my hip. I walked, bowlegged to the kitchen to find my bags on the table. "Dumb fucking hick." I muttered, grabbing the bag with my clothes and pulling out a tank top and some shorts. I grabbed underwear and some toiletries and heading to the shower.

* * *

_Mac woke up pouring fucking sweat. The bitch was rolled up in a ball beside him and he jerked his arm away from her. _

_The fucking power was out. Mac knew his generator had been on the fritz lately. _

_As soon as he walked outside, Slick started fucking barking. "Man, shut the hell up!" He screamed. The dog laid down and obeyed. _

_He looked at the generator, and he couldn't make heads or tails of it. Damn thing just quit. He beat it with a wrench for the hell of it. Wrong time of year for this shit to go out. _

_The phone rang before he could even figure it all out. _

"_Fuckin' hell." He muttered. He opened the phone and answered. "What?"_

"_Found the girls car this morning. Either she's dead in the desert, or you have her." _

"_Found her this morning." He lied. Less he knew, the better. _

"_You didn't think it was a good idea to mention it?" He sighed. _

"_I just got back. Been busy."_

"_Is the girl in one piece?"_

"_Yeah." He snickered, thinking of last night and how he practically ripped her in two. _

"_Bring her to the bar." He said before he hung up on him. _

_The generator would have to wait. He groaned, tossing his cigarette to the stoop of the stairs as he opened the screen door. _

_Once he got inside, he heard the water running. _Bitch is up_ he thought. Good, one last thing for him to do. _

* * *

The water felt amazing. The cold was a shock to my system, waking me up, not only from the day, but to my current situation.

I couldn't help but notice the irony. I finally get the courage to leave my life in Vegas, get out of that whole complicated, shitty situation, and prance my ass back into another one.

I didn't feel threatened, though. I probably should feel something other than sore and tired, but I couldn't. I don't know if I had finally grown numb to the abuse I seemed to keep enduring at the hands of men, or if I was just as callous and cold as them without realizing.

I knew there was no escaping this city without death, unless by some divine turn of fate, I could convince Mac to let me go. I highly doubted that one.

When I felt sufficiently clean, I climbed out of the shower, squeezing the water from my extensions and finding a towel to pat myself dry. The chill from the water had all my nerves of edge. My nipples were standing at full attention.

I glanced in the mirror taking in the damage. My lips seemed chapped and swollen, but no major marks were visible on my face. My hipbone, though, was another story. Perfect teeth shaped indents made a circular scab surrounding the cross shape made by Mac's hunting knife. I'd be scarred for life. Purple and blue bruises surrounded the immediate area. Anything else paled in comparison. I had a few finger tip shaped bruises along my torso, nothing out of the ordinary. I was sure if I were to look between my legs, I would find a much different story.

I shrugged on my clothes and came out of the bathroom to find Mac staring at the door, waiting for me.

"Better?"

"Much." I muttered, giving my hair one last toweling before wrapping it in a ball at the top of my head.

"Good. We gotta go."

I didn't ask questions, just grabbed my purse from beside the bed and followed him to the truck. The drive was silent as we smoked and stared out into the canyons.

I figured he was taking me out into the desert to kill me and leave my body somewhere from the buzzards to devour, so imagine my surprise when we head towards town and end up at that Mexican's bar again.

I don't ask questions, only follow him inside. The bar is closed, but somehow we get in. Mac saunters over, leaning over the counter and grabs a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses, filling them and handing me one. I gladly take the glass, thinking it will quell my hangover.

The bartender walks out moments later, behind the protection of the bar. "Miss Lola. It's nice to see you again."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Mac, you've done your job. You can go now." He looked at him. Mac looks stunned for a moment, then gets up and leaves. I hear the door of the truck slam, but nothing else. I shift on my bar stool, trying to make sitting comfortable. "Has he told you anything?" he asks me.

"Nothing." I could barely get the word out.

"I'm nothing if not a business man, Lola. I hear tell you're very important property to a friend of mine."

My heart stops, my eyes bulge. "Jack." I whisper, answering my own silent question.

"The one and the same. Jack wanted me to keep my eyes out for you." He placed his hand on mine over the counter. "He doesn't know you're here yet. Don't worry."

"What do you want?" I asked, ready for him to get to the point.

"Well, dear, I want to see how much Jack is willing to pay to get you back."

I let the words wash over me. He was going to use me as a bargaining chip. I'd sooner die in the fucking hills out here than have to go back to Vegas.

"He's supposed to come in a few days to buy a substantial amount of product. Imagine his surprise when his favorite whore is here, too." He looked up, as if in deep thought, then turned his attention back to me. "Come with me." I stood up from my bar stool and winced at the sudden pressure between my legs. The old man noticed and glared at the front door. "Did he hurt you?"

"Mac you mean?" I asked. I honestly wasn't sure what he meant at this point. What was the difference if Mac hurt me before he sent me back to the torture that was Jack's den?

Walter grabbed a bat from behind the bar and before I knew it, I was chasing him out into the parking lot. "What part of don't touch her didn't you understand?" He screamed, wrenching the driver's side door open and pulling Mac from the cabin of the truck. He fell in the fetal position in the dirt. The Mexican was very well about to bring the bat down on Mac in a reign of terror.

Then I jumped in the way. "Wait, no!" I said, grabbing the bat and trying to adjust my stance so I looked a little more intimidating. "It wasn't him, it was me." The bat fell in the man's hands and he just stared at me, dumb struck. "I asked for it. You don't have to punish him."

Behind me, Mac uncovered his face and just stared up. I think he was trying to tell if the man believed me or not. "I don't have time to babysit, son. Get your ass up and find a place to hide the girl. Don't you dare touch her again, don't let her out of your sight. We've got orders to keep up." He bellowed, storming off into the bar.

Something about the bartender had me more scared than anyone, even the sadist who was now attempting to stand behind me. At least Mac was honest about who he was. I imagined he had raped and murdered plenty of people. He was an addict and a dealer. He had vices, just like me. We were very similar, he and I. Walter, however, was a façade. The innocent, local barkeep by day, a calculating cold maniac by night. I couldn't decide which was better, following the man I knew was insane into the desert, or hanging around this bar to find out what Walter was really capable of.

"Get in the fucking truck." He slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let everyone know, I'm gonna post a chapter a day until this is done. That's mostly because this story consumed my mind for a week straight, so I stopped writing anything else for my other stories altogether. I think I'll have about ten chapters in this, so we're about half way there. **

**Also, to address Maddy-MarieXO's concerns about more smut; of course there is more smut. How could I possibly leave out smut where Mac is concerned?**

**Fair warning, this gets raunchy very quickly. There is graphic language and sexual content, violence, and abuse. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

"Last stop, princess." He muttered, stepping out of the truck and slamming the door. I followed suit, climbing out the vehicle and following him into the cavern we had pulled in front of.

You'd never know it existed if you weren't looking. Mac led the way silently. He had been tense since I saved his neck back at the Luna Mesa.

I took in the secret cave as he turned on some gas lamps in the room. There was a blood smattered mattress directly to the right of my feet. To my left, natural gas tanks and chemicals I recognized as the ingredients to meth. "This is where you cook?" I asked quietly.

"S'not all I do here." He gave me an evil grin. Before I knew it, he had my wrists behind my back, binding them tightly with a zip tie and shoving me onto the mattress. There was a hook in the wall of the cave just behind the mattress. I screamed when it made contact with my back, ripping into my shoulder blade as he applied more pressure to my chest. He slipped the zip tie over the hook and took a step back to admire his work. "Keep quiet, bitch. Got work ta do." He muttered, striding to the corner and pulling another coverall over his tattered jeans and wife beater. He pulled a white gas mask over his head and then got to work mixing and cooking things.

The noxious mix of chemical gas coming from the concoction had me coughing and sputtering on the mattress.

"Little fumes ain't gonna hurt ya." He laughed under the mask, getting back to work.

I kept to myself the next few hours, coughing and bleeding most of the time. I was fairly certain I was receiving brain damage from the situation. Mac took a swig of beer and looked pleased with what he had accomplished that day. He shut off the tanks and stepped out of his coveralls, walking back over to the wall where he hung his work gear.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He mused.

"You're leaving me here?"

"Best place as any." He still had the gas mask perched on his head. He stepped up to the edge of the mattress.

There was no way I was staying in this cave all night alone. "Wait." I paused. My next step had to appeal to the demon in Mac. I had to make him remember he needed something from me. In order to keep myself alive and sane, I had to offer myself up to this monster of a man. "Aren't ya gonna miss me?" I tried to sound seductive as possible. I leaned up on my elbows, enhancing my curves. I opened my knees and reminded him about the impaling he had given me last night.

"Can find more coos, bitch." He muttered. It didn't stop him from staring.

"Aw, maybe you're right." I cooed. "Maybe one of them will actually be scared of you."

"You ain't scared of me?"

"Are you kidding? You're like a puppy dog. Nothing like your boss over at Luna Mesa. He's actually a man. I'd hate to have to tangle with him."

"He ain't my boss." He pouted, kicking the mattress.

"Sure seemed like you were his bitch when I had to save you earlier."

"I could handle myself. Didn't need your help." He murmured.

"You're right. You were terrifying the way you cowered like a little bitch."

His steel toed boot came into direct contact with my ribs before he swore and tackled me. He fumbled with my shorts, ripping them from my body and pushing my tank top upwards. He undid his belt and his jeans and slid them around his ass, just enough to unsheathe his aching cock from his pants. He smirked at me from this stance. "Scared now?" He pulled his gas mask down, back over his face and grabbed my ass, pulling me up to his hips and thrusting into me. I swear I felt something rip as my channel wasn't properly lubricated and the size of him was completely overwhelming.

He pulled his knife from his back pocket and held it up to my throat, daring me to move as he continued his relentless assault. It wasn't long before my body over compensated by gushing juices around his cock. This whole scene was much more arousing than I cared to mention. All I could hear were his muffled, strained breathes through the confines of his gas mask. I couldn't see the torment in his eyes, the pained expression I imagined he had as he pounded my cunt full force. "Fuck." I whispered as he palmed my ribcage with his free hand. I feared one of the ribs was broken from is earlier abuse. The pain and pleasure combination was overwhelming. He dropped the blade absentmindedly and it slid to my side against the mattress as his hand worked up and braced down on my neck. I felt him shudder beneath me as hot globs of cum shot into my cervix and he fell backwards onto his ass in the dirt. I didn't orgasm. I didn't expect to anytime soon after the battering I received last night. I also didn't expect Mac cared.

He caught his breath and fixed his pants, taking off the hot rubber mask and getting to his feet. "Pretty tight for a whore." He whispered in my ear as he leaned over my quivering, sweaty body to grab his knife and cut the zip ties. My arms fell loose and I rubbed the sore appendages as he finished putting away his work gear. "Get dressed, bitch. Ain't got all day." He spat, walking out to the truck. I used my ripped panties to clean the jizz from my legs and threw the tattered silk to the mattress before pulling on my now dirty shorts and staggering my way out of the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fair warning, this gets raunchy very quickly. There is graphic language and sexual content, violence, and abuse. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

When we got back to Mac's house, the generator was still not working. He had a friend come and look at it while we were at the cavern and he said they would have to order a part, it would be about a week for that to come in.

We ended up at Luna Mesa to avoid the heat and the awkward silence. I was allowed to clean up and change first. I suspected it was so the Spic at the bar didn't see the dirt and blood on my clothes. I wasn't going to complain, though.

It was nearing dark as we pulled up to the bar. There were quite a few cars in the lot. I glanced in the side mirror of the truck to make sure I looked presentable. I had tried to apply some makeup, fixed my hair.

"Ye look hot." Mac said, taking the tin from his pocket after yanking the truck in park. He rubbed some meth on his teeth.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

We went inside and I gravitated to the bar while Mac found some people to converse with at the pool table.

I made polite conversation with the patrons there while Walter kept his distance while still keeping the Jack and Coke coming.

"What's your name, pretty lady?" A younger blonde boy sat beside me. He was dressed in police attire.

"I'm Lola." I answered, accepting his hand in a steady shake.

"Officer Harley Morgan."

"Officer." I repeated. I wasn't stupid enough to do what I probably should have done, which was spill my guts about the past two days activities. Podunk town like this probably only has a handful of officers at most, none of which could probably tangle with Mac or Walter. I was completely on my own.

"Just started." He laughed, sipping from his beer.

"Good job?"

"Has it's perks." He smiled. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a jack of all trades." I said simply, tilting back the rest of my drink and slamming down the glass so Walter would get the hint.

"What brings you out here?"

"That's a loaded question, Officer."

"Please, call me Harley."

"Harley." I corrected myself. "I found myself here out of chance. I think now I'm kind of stuck."

"Happens a lot out here." He laughed. "You've got the attention of the whole town." He glanced around the bar. I noticed now that every eye in the bar was on the deputy and myself.

That included Mac.

He looked swoon worthy, leaning on top of his pool cue, glaring at me with fierce blue eyes, licking his lips. He had on those same torn jeans from earlier, but changed into a dark blue t-shirt.

"Lola, would you like to dance."

"I, uh-"

"Just say yes." He pushed, now standing and holding out his hand.

I took his hand, even though I wasn't particularly sure of my ability to dance well on my shaky legs. Everything in my body was sore and battered, but the whiskey was helping matters.

The song playing wasn't anything you would dance to under normal circumstances. In Vegas everything was loud and fast and upbeat. Here, everything was quiet and sedated. Everyone seemed like they were on some type of sedative. The music included. It was slow, lyric less country.

Dancing bowlegged was a new experience. I leaned into Harley for support and he gave it with his hands bracing my lower back, holding me firm to his chest. We swayed back and forth, slow and steady. Mid song, Harley grew some balls and his hands ventured further downward, taking firm hold of my ass through my dark skinny jeans.

"Hey, officer friendly, we got a problem?" Mac pulled Harley backwards by the shoulder and I stumbled forward in my heels.

"I don't know, Mac. You're the one who looks like he's asking for trouble!"

"Yer girl here is spoken for." Mac pushed the officer backwards into the wall.

"I wasn't aware." Harley looked back, stunned.

"Now you know, so why don't you go make yourself scare."

I watched Walter grab the bat from behind the bar again. I placed myself between Harley and Mac and placed my hands on Mac's shoulders. "Mac, let's go cool off." Something in his eyes flickered from rage to understanding. He placed his hand on the small of my back and ushered me out into the parking lot.

"Exactly how many times a day do you try and get your ass beat?" I muttered, feeling very loose from the whiskey.

His answer was pushing me up against the truck and claiming my mouth. His tongue pried my lips open and delved into the depths of my throat. It was nothing romantic or tender. This was the kiss of an animal, a man who was claiming rights to something that he had no business owning. He pawed at my clothing, getting frustrated with the tightness of my jeans and finally settled on just cupping my mound from outside of the fabric. "This is mine. This here pussy belongs to Mac." He said, barely breaking the kiss. Something about the rough touch sent waves through my sensitive endings. He rubbed furiously at my cunt through my jeans and I whimpered at the rough sensation. "Say it, bitch."

"It's yours. All of me is yours."

* * *

"_It's yours. All of me is yours." _

"_Damn fucking right it is." He smiled. He could feel the heat and moisture from between her legs. He bet he had fucked her raw earlier. _

_She looked and felt fucking amazing, better than any of the whores around here anyway. No wonder Jack wanted her back. _

_He shoved her down onto her knees as he braced his back against the truck. He unzipped his jeans and whipped his dick out."How bout you show me you fucking mean it?" He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her mouth forward, right onto his cock. Her wet mouth on his dick was amazing. Maybe the best blow job he had ever had. She purred and rolled her tongue. She looked up at him the whole time. _

_Most of the bitches 'round here, they didn't look at Mac in the eye, even as they fucked him. They focus on the task at hand and only perform the basics. They were afraid of Mac, damn right they should be. This bitch, though, she wasn't. Must be a fucked up little coos to look him in the fucking eye and not be afraid. _

_Mac didn't know how to take it. She wasn't afraid of him, and damn well saved him from a beating from his father twice now. _

_Mac didn't know whether to admire her, or beat her into submission. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Fair warning, this gets raunchy very quickly. There is graphic language and sexual content, violence, and abuse. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

_Mac watched as she tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. She was restless, probably jonesing for some blow._

_Mac didn't sleep much. The meth quelled his desire for most normal human needs. _

_He sat at the table in their motel room. He finally caved after last call at the bar. He very well wasn't going back home to sweat to death and drink hot beer. He also wasn't about to ask if they could stay at Walter's. _

_He used some of her money and put down for a week at the motel. The manager there gave him a questioning look, probably wondering why he and a "guest" couldn't occupy his house. His eyes gleamed when he pulled out cash, though, and he reluctantly handed over the keys. "I don't care what you do, Mac, but please keep the mess to a minimum."_

_Mac only smirked and accepted the keys to the room. _

_He couldn't come to terms with these new feelings. He never wanted to keep someone around so much before. Lola kept surprising him. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't upset. She seemed to understand him in a sick way. Had to be a really fucked up bitch to put up with him so willingly. _

_He imagined her putting up a fight as she struggled in the cheap motel sheets. _

_He was astounded at how much it turned him on. He hadn't seen her struggle before. He didn't want to wake her and risk her stopping this fantastic motion. He just sat back and stared at her as his dick twinged in his jeans._

* * *

I woke up when the cleaning service girl knocked on the door. Mac had passed out in the chair with his hand in his jeans. He was surrounded by drawings of circles and spiders in blue ink on paper napkins.

I got up and walked to the door, feeling less pain as I walked. I opened the door a few inches. "We didn't want to be disturbed." I near whispered.

"I apologize, miss. I just wanted to make sure you - I mean everything - was okay." She looked relieved to see me in one piece.

"We're fine. Thank you."

She nodded and scurried away.

I shut the door carefully and turned to look at Mac. His mouth was hanging open and he was drooling on himself a little. I ventured closer and got a better look at his doodles. He compulsively drew these in his meth fits. It must have been some sort of trigger to him.

What exactly was it that made such a beautiful man so flawed and damaged? We weren't so different, he and I. I did things I regretted for the drugs, for the attention, just because I could.

I sat back on the bed. I wondered exactly what it was I was gonna do here. Jack was going to come soon. He was gonna take me back to Vegas. I couldn't let that happen.

Mac's phone went off a few times. I didn't think the scene would be pretty if I tried to wake him, so I left him alone. I opened the glass doors to a private porch in the back of the room, overlooking the pool and sat on a lawn chair, smoking and thinking. I felt my mind wandering to thoughts of suicide and knew I was withdrawing. The side effects of cocaine withdrawal were not something I had to deal with often.

I jumped when Mac hollered from the other room. From the sound of it, he had finally answered the phone. He kept his voice low so I could only pick up a few words, not enough to make sense of. I heard him slam something down on the table and a loud clatter and crash, then I felt his hand on my shoulder. "There you are." He whispered. I shifted a little in my seat, turning to face him, before butting out my cigarette. "We gotta go."

I spotted the chromed out Escalade before we even arrived at the Luna Mesa. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of this town.

I was shaking. It wasn't just from the withdrawals at this point. I could feel watching me like a predator from a sideways glance. I wasn't sure what he could be thinking, but I knew he had been aching to see me like this. This is exactly what he had wanted all along; me cowering in fear at his mercy.

"You don't have to do this." I whispered. I knew he heard me. He ran his thumb over his lower lip and shifted in his seat as we steadily approached the bar. "Why do you do everything he says? You didn't possess me as one to be somebody's bitch."

"He's my father." He mumbled. Suddenly it all made a whole lot more sense. He was begging for approval from his old man, rebelling like a fucking teenager.

"You could leave. I'll split the money with you. You don't have to stay here." For a minute it looked like he was contemplating my offer. I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath. I leaned over and placed my hand on his on the bench seat of the truck. "You could come with me." He pulled his hand away and brought the back in full contact with my cheek with such force that my head almost slammed into the window.

The tears I had been holding back the entire car ride starting flowing down my cheeks as soon as Mac put the truck in park. "Mac… please." I pleaded. "This is what you want right? I'll beg. Please. Anything you want me to do, I'll do it. Just don't make me go in there." He slammed his hands on the steering wheel and jumped out of the truck. He made his way to my side and ripped the door open, practically tearing it off the hinges. He grabbed my hand and drug me, kicking and screaming, into the Luna Mesa. "Here's your bitch." He spat, shoving me to the floor in a disheveled heap.

The large man in the black suit by the bar spun around slowly on his bar stool and gave me a wicked grin. "Hello, darling."


	8. Chapter 8

**Fair warning, this gets raunchy very quickly. There is graphic language and sexual content, violence, and abuse. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

"You've been a very bad girl, Lola." He smiled wickedly. He wasn't alone. He had brought a few of his lackeys with him from Vegas. Mac locked the door to the Luna Mesa and I could see the blinds were drawn on the windows.

"Mac, get the girl a chair." Walter said. "Help her up."

Mac grabbed a chair from one of the tables and pulled it closer to me. He grabbed me under the arms and sat me down on the chair. I was in such violent fits of rage and desolation that I could barely keep myself upright.

Jack stood up and took a few long strides over to me, lifting my chin and brushing my cheek with his thumb. "There, there darling. It's okay. You'll be safe now. Back where you belong." I jerked my face away from his touch, earning myself a hard smack. I slumped over in my seat and just sobbed. "Walter, it seems you and your boy haven't held up your end of the bargain. My whore obviously isn't in working condition."

"My apologies, Jack. Mac here, he's harmless really. He didn't know she was your property before he touched her."

"Lola dear, stand up for me." When I couldn't get on my legs, he nodded at Mac and gestured for him to hold me upright. "Strip for me." I hesitated and Mac started to tug at my shirt but Jack screamed at him. "She has to do it! Don't fucking touch her, boy!" Mac actually back away from me, looking torn. I began to shrug off my shirt, knowing full well what would happen if I didn't obey. I kicked off my shoes and jiggled out of my jeans then awkwardly covered my exposed stomach with my arms. "All of it, bitch." He said in a stern, horrifyingly calm tone. I sobbed ugly, snot drenching tears as I unsnapped my bra clasp and let the lacey contraption fall to the floor of the bar. I hooked my thumbs in the band of my thong and took a deep breath, pulling them to my knees. Jack clicked his tongue, walking a full circle around me. I'd never felt more exposed in my entire life. "Look, Walter. Your fucking bastard ruined my whore. She's damaged goods. I should fucking kill him, but I'm a fair man. You can pay me for her. Her starting rate was a grand an hour. She'll be out of commission for months because of this."

"Jack, we don't have that kind of money." Walter reasoned.

"Bullshit. I know someone in this room has my fucking money. I also know you owe me some drugs. I want what's mine back. The cash, and whatever you have cooked up. I'll take the bitch with me, and I'll call it even. I think you'll agree I'm being fair." He looked to Mac. "I oughta cut your fucking balls off and feed them to you trough a straw. Teach you to keep your fucking dick to yourself, but I'm in a good mood today." He brushed my hair back from my face and tried to caress my cheek again. "I've missed this beautiful face." He turned to Walter. "What do we say, Walt? We got a deal?"

"I guess you leave me no choice. Mac, go get whatever you have made up."

"Oh no, we'll be following you. No funny business." He took his coat off and put it around my shoulders. "Escort the lady to the car, Tony. Get it ready."

They weren't gentle about getting me in the Escalade. It was a few minutes before Jack made it into the car, followed by Mac who went to is truck alone. We began following him to the canyon.

Tony handed Jack a needle and Jack took my arm. I was exhausted and compliant to his touch. He tapped the bend of my wrist and picked a vein, injecting the serum into my arm. I instantly felt the rush of the drug surging through my body. "You were craving it bad, baby. Weren't you?" He whispered huskily in my ear. He ran his hand up my thigh and up to the apex where he ran his large fingers over my slit. "Shit's all battered and swollen, huh?" I felt him ball his hand up into a fist and he punched my cunt hard and I whimpered, unable to do anything else. "That feel good, bitch?" He laughed. "Wait til we get home. This kind of behavior is unacceptable."

We parked outside of the cavern in the hills and Mac marched inside more quickly than Jack's lackeys could follow. Jack stayed in the SUV with me holding me still in his arms as I began to get jittery from the drugs reentering my system.

I lost perception of time and space as I lulled out from the drug. I realized briefly that this wasn't cocaine. It was stronger than anything I was used to. Jack's voice was a distant droning. I couldn't register exactly what he was saying, but I realized he was getting out of the car. That's when I passed out.

* * *

_Lola was shaking. It wasn't just from the withdrawals at this point. Mac watched her from his peripheral vision. She was terrified. It both intrigued and annoyed Mac. On the one hand, he has wanted to see her cowering in fear beneath him for the past few days. He hated that the only way he could experience pure terror in those sapphire eyes was by threatening her with seeing Jack. _

_What was so horrifying about Jack? Was there really a man out there that could be worse than Mac?_

"_You don't have to do this." She whispered. It was so quiet, Mac barely heard it. He ran his thumb over his lower lip and shifted in his seat as they steadily approached the bar. "Why do you do everything he says? You didn't possess me as one to be somebody's bitch." _

"_He's my father." He mumbled. He was begging for approval from his old man, rebelling like a fucking teenager. _

"_You could leave. I'll split the money with you. You don't have to stay here." For a minute it looked like he was contemplating her offer. She bit that beautiful lower lip and took a deep breath leaning over and placing her hand on his on the bench seat of the truck. "You could come with me." He pulled his hand away and brought the back in full contact with Lola's cheek with such force that her head almost slammed into the window. _

_She began sobbing uncontrollably as Mac put the truck in park. "Mac… please. This is what you want right? I'll beg. Please. Anything you want me to do, I'll do it. Just don't make me go in there." _

_This was what Mac wanted, the entire time. The fear in her eyes, the cowering, the graveling. He was torn between taking her in the cabin of the truck and dragging her inside to get her out of his sight. She wasn't his. These cries, these pleas for mercy were not for Mac._

_He slammed his hands on the steering wheel and jumped out of the truck. He made his way to her side and ripped the door open, practically tearing it off the hinges. He grabbed Lola's hand and drug her, kicking and screaming, into the Luna Mesa. "Here's your bitch." He spat, shoving me to the floor in a disheveled heap. _

_Jack spun around slowly on his bar stool and gave us a wicked grin. "Hello, darling."_

_He took a healthy sip of what looked like whiskey and continued. "You've been a very bad girl, Lola." He wasn't alone. He had brought a few of his lackeys with him from Vegas. Mac locked the door to the Luna Mesa._

"_Mac, get the girl a chair." Walter said. "Help her up." _

_Mac grabbed a chair from one of the tables and pulled it close. He tried to help her up, but it was hard to keep her upright. He ignored the violent fantasies playing out in his mind and kept his mind trained on business. _

_Jack stood up and took a few long strides over to the girl, lifting her chin and brushing her cheek with his thumb. "There, there darling. It's okay. You'll be safe now. Back where you belong." She jerked my face away from his touch. He slapped her hard and she slumped over and cried. "Walter, it seems you and your boy haven't held up your end of the bargain. My whore obviously isn't in working condition." _

_Mac wanted to jump the man right there. His _whore_ had wanted Mac just as much as Mac wanted her, even if it was for different reasons. She belonged to Mac now, had given herself over to this dark beast. She wanted to run away with him, but his father wouldn't allow that. In her head, she was Mac's property. _

"_My apologies, Jack. Mac here, he's harmless really. He didn't know she was your property before he touched her." _

"_Lola dear, stand up for me." She couldn't stand on her own. Jack nodded at Mac and gestured for him to hold her upright. "Strip for me." She paused, breathing hitched. Mac began to tug at her shirt but Jack screamed at him. "She has to do it! Don't fucking touch her, boy!" Mac actually back away, looking torn. She shrugged out all of her layers until she stood in the room of men in just her underwear. "All of it, bitch." He said in a stern, horrifyingly calm tone. She cried loud, ugly tears as she pulled off her bra and panties. Normally this would be fuel to Mac's raging hormones, but he was only sickened by the display. The woman he had no reason to want was naked in front of all these men. She was for his eyes only, as far as he was concerned. _

_Jack clicked his tongue, walking a full circle around Lola. "Look, Walter. Your fucking bastard ruined my whore. She's damaged goods. I should fucking kill him, but I'm a fair man. You can pay me for her. Her starting rate was a grand an hour. She'll be out of commission for months because of this."_

"_Jack, we don't have that kind of money." Walter reasoned. _

"_Bullshit. I know someone in this room has my fucking money. I also know you owe me some drugs. I want what's mine back. The cash, and whatever you have cooked up. I'll take the bitch with me, and I'll call it even. I think you'll agree I'm being fair." He looked to Mac. "I oughta cut your fucking balls off and feed them to you trough a straw. Teach you to keep your fucking dick to yourself, but I'm in a good mood today." _

_Mac almost lost it right there, but he looked to his father. Walter gave him a reassuring look, trying to keep his son grounded. _

"_I've missed this beautiful face." Jack said, stroking Lola's face before he turned to Walter. "What do we say, Walt? We got a deal?"_

"_I guess you leave me no choice. Mac, go get whatever you have made up." _

"_Oh no, we'll be following you. No funny business." He took his coat off and put it around Lola's shoulders. "Escort the lady to the car, Tony. Get it ready." One the men filed out, leaving only Walter, Mac, and Jack in the room. "We'll follow you. You try something, we wont hesitate." He flashed a glance of his gun handle, gleaming out of his pants waist before he walked out of the bar. _

_Walter looked to his son. They shared a silent idea. Mac read his father's face. He knew he couldn't let this go the way they had planned. There was no bargaining with Jack. He wanted the drugs, the money, and the girl. _

_That was something that Mac just couldn't allow. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Fair warning, this gets raunchy very quickly. There is graphic language and sexual content, violence, and abuse. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

_Mac took the fastest root to the cave. When he got there, he jerked the truck into park and ran, full force into his secret lair. He had a few precious moments to figure this shit out. Mac was nothing if not creative, resourceful. _

_He took an old bag and threw all of his stashes into it. Everything of importance in the building went into the bag as quickly as he could grab it. He pulled his gas mask on in the midst of the chaos. _

_He heard the guys in the distance, knew they were on their way through the passages, searching for Mac in the dark tunnels. He ran to the gas tanks in the corner and pulled the hoses from the tanks and turned them on full force. _

_He grabbed the bag, putting it close by his feet and waited by the corner of the entrance to his secret room and waited, knife in hand. _

_Lucky for Mac, the men split up to cover more ground. The first one to cross the threshold was a skinny, jittery man. Mac grabbed his throat with such force it crushed his wind pipe before he could cry out in pain. He snapped the man's neck in one quick thrust of his muscular arms and the man collapsed in the dirt. Mac drug the man out of the way and rushed back to his spot as another man, taller in stature and broader in build, rounded the corner. Seeing his friend collapsed on the floor, he cried out before Mac could disable him. In rage, Mac dug his blade straight through the man's temple before he knew what had hit him. Mac thrust the knife out and blood spurted across his chest and arms. He didn't have time to move the body before Tony came upon the scene at hand. Tony stopped in his tracks, turning to jet out of the cave. Mac reached out and grabbed his ankle. With his ample strength, he pulled the man to his stomach in the tunnel and jumped on his back, anchoring him to the floor. He ripped the man back by his hair and gave himself full access to Tony's throat. In a swift motion, he slit the man's throat and dropped his lifeless body to the ground. _

_He wiped the blood on his ruined wife beater and reentered the cavern to grab his bag and tossed his Zippo to the farthest corner of the room. He knew it was only a matter of time that the gas found the open flame and blew the cavern, just like it had so many years ago. He turned and ran through the tunnels. _

_He saw sunlight, knew he was almost free. Jack was waiting on the outside, his gun trained on the end of the tunnel. Mac took the bag of paraphernalia and tossed it at the lumbering man, knocking his gun from his hand and sending it flying to the ground, skidding across the hard red clay. Mac didn't wait for an invitation, he pounced, jumping at the man's middle section, sending him to the ground. _

"_Dumb fucking hick! Just couldn't leave well enough alone. She doesn't fucking want you! She just hates me! She's a good little actress." Jack laughed, almost to himself._

_It was enough to trigger Mac's wrath. _

_He drug himself forward, straddling the large man across his stomach and clawing at his throat. He reached for his knife to find it wasn't in his back pocket. He looked around, trying to find the bloody weapon cast from his jeans and in between the rocks a few feet away. As he calculated his next step, Jack used his distractedness to claw at his gas mask, throwing it in the distance and going for Mac's eyes. Mac turned to the man, seeing nothing but fat, grimy digits in his face. He opened his mouth and took one in his hand, using great force to chomp the man's pointer finger off and spit it into the clay. With blood pouring down his mouth, he smiled at Jack as he writhed beneath him. _

_Mac jumped up with purpose and grabbed his knife. He spun and lunged at Jack stabbing him repeatedly in the chest. He didn't stop. He just screamed, digging at the man's lungs and heart until his chest was nothing but blood and torn muscles, almost concaving from the blunt force and meticulous stabbing. _

_This fucking wop only got what was coming to him, he didn't belong here. Who was he to think he could order Mac around? Take advantage of Mac? Take Mac's property. _

_Mac fell backwards onto his back just as the cavern blew, sending raging flames out towards Mac and Jack's lifeless corpse._

_Mac dodged the explosion and grabbed his bag, running towards his truck, tossing the bag in the bed. He walked up to Jack's lifeless body and pulled it to the Escalade, opening the back door and throwing him in. What he was going to do with the car was another story. He couldn't just bring it to the mechanics like he had Lola's Audi. A chromed out Escalade caused too much attention, was too easy to find. _

_Then Mac had another realization; Lola. She was passed out in the back seat of the car, no longer fitful and erratic, but very calm, peaceful. He loomed over her, almost afraid her body was too still, but he saw the gentle heaving of her tits as she breathed. The jacket Jack had given her was folding open. Mac could see her clean shaven pussy and one of her perfect tits, exposed for his viewing pleasure. _

_The kill had always gotten him hot. He had had a raging hard on since he snapped that first guys neck. She was there, she couldn't protest, wouldn't fight him. He reached out, placing his forefinger on her neck and slowly trailed his finger down to her cunt, leaving a trail of blood in his path. He growled, low in his throat, cursing himself for still having some parts of a conscience. He picked her up, rather gently in Mac terms, and carried her to his truck, putting her in the bed of it and driving back to town. _


	10. Chapter 10

**I seem to remember saying that there would be ten chapters. I lied. There's one more after this which is really more of an epilogue. **

**Fair warning, this gets raunchy very quickly. There is graphic language and sexual content, violence, and abuse. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Everything came coursing back in waves. Memories of the past few days hit me like a freight train; Mac ignoring my desperate pleas, Jack molesting me in the car, publicly humiliating me in the Luna Mesa, the drugs, the cave. Then nothing but darkness.

I gasped, sitting up straight, covered in my own sweat, completely naked. I looked frantically in all directions, looking desperately for a marker that I could recognize to get my bearings. The tacky bedspread, the ugly wall paintings, the sound of cars rushing by on the not too distant interstate. I was in the motel room.

I took in the room. It was as though nothing had changed. The duffels were sitting on the chair by the table, still covered in Mac's spiders and whirlpools. On top of the doodles, though, was another bag.

I stood, my body still ached. Not so much from all the physical abuse, but more from the downfall of whatever Jack had injected me with. I looked in the bathroom, it was empty. The glass door was locked. I looked out the window into the parking lot. Mac's truck wasn't there. I was alone. I looked to the mysterious bag on the table. I zipped the closure and my mouth dropped. Meth. What must have been thousands of dollars worth of meth in large bricks, jammed into the black bag and just sitting out in the open.

I felt sick. Overwhelmed with emotion and feelings, I collapsed in a heap over the toilet bowl and heaved whatever was contained in my stomach, which wasn't much, into the white porcelain bowl.

I found myself, reflecting in the mirror as I rinsed my face. I ran a hot shower and jumped in, leaning into the water and heaving, no more tears were left to come out. My body was exhausted, tapped out from the upheaval of emotion. All I had left were screams, loud and gritty.

I didn't hear him enter, just saw the shadow through the thin white shower curtain, he climbed in behind me, fully clothed and placed a strong hand over my mouth, silencing my cries. He ran his free hand down my body, to the scabs on my hip and then back up to my waist, pushing me into the cold tile of the shower wall and holding me still. He released my mouth, only briefly, replacing his hand with his mouth. His tongue stifled my cries until I was left moaning into him. I pulled his wife beater over his head and threw it to the floor of the tub, running my hands down his strong chest to his jeans. I slipped my hand below his waistband and found his hard cock throbbing into my hand. His moan was practically a growl as he released his hold on me and wrenched his wet jeans from his body, kicking them off, he stood before me in only his socks. He spun me around and leaned me forward, my cheek now pressed to the wall as the head of his dick probed near my ass. He redirected it to my swollen cunt and thrust in, hard. He was possessive, leaning his chest to my back and kneading my breasts, using them as handles as he pulled my body to his with such force and need it sent shudders racking through my battered body. He pulled my hair from my face, his mouth inches from my ear. "Say it."

"I'm yours, Mac. I'm your dirty fucking whore."

"That's right, bitch. Now come for me." He commanded, biting into my shoulder hard. His words sent me over the edge and my pussy started spasming out of control. I thought the contracting muscles would push Mac's giant cock out, but he worked through it, pushing harder until he came inside of me, gushing out spurts of hot cum. He pulled out and it began running down my leg into the streaming water. It wasn't until then that I noticed the water at our feet was running red. Blood soaked Mac's clothes, ran down his chest, was clumped in his hair. I stood up, now coming down from my orgasm high, and faced him, grabbing a wash cloth and my soap and sudsing the rag. I ran it over his cheek, testing to see if he would let me continue. He just stared at me, his eyes burning with something I didn't recognize. I washed his shoulders, down his chest, the length of his arms. I bathed Mac until the water ran clean, no more blood, sweat, dirt, grease. Mac hadn't moved, he stood perfectly still, in a daze, as I cleaned him, then turned the soap on myself, forgoing the blood soaked rag and washing the length of my body, rinsing off, before shutting off the water.

I pushed the curtain out of the way and barely made it over the side of the tub before Mac pushed my forward, grabbing my thighs and lifting me effortlessly off the ground and onto the sink counter. He brushed my hair from my face and claimed my mouth in a searing kiss, water still running off our bodies as he ground into me, already hard again and ready for another round.

"Did you mean it?" He asked, his lips against my throat. I nodded absentmindedly, rolling my hips into is erection. He groaned into my collarbone, biting down and thrusting into me at once. I gasped at the sudden fullness, his giant cock pounding into my cervix at this delicious angle. I had barely recovered from the brutal fucking he had given me in the shower and I wasn't going to last long. "You like that, huh?" He smirked, pulling my hips closer to the edge of the sink and digging into the confines of my deep, wet, cunt. "So fucking wet for me." He murmured. "My dirty fucking whore." That was it for me. I came hard and fast for a second time all over that thick cock. Mac's head fell to my chest and his knees buckled as he came again at the spasms I put off. "You make me fucking love you." He sighed, kissing my chest.

We crumpled ourselves from the bathroom and walked on shaky legs to the bedroom. There was pizza and beer on the bed. "Aw, darling. You shouldn't have." I teased.

He didn't say anything, only dug through his stuff for some clean boxers, pulling them on his damp legs and flopping on the bed. I put on some old pajamas before diving for the food, my body now more than ready for sustenance after forgoing food from withdrawals.

"So… Jack?" I asked.

"He's not an issue."

"Thanks." I muttered, looking at my beer bottle more than him now.

"Wasn't for you." He bit. "That fucking wop was gonna take everything from me. I couldn't let that happen."

"You didn't kill me."

"Thought about it."

"But you didn't."

"Couldn't let such a fine piece o' ass go to waste."

"You're such a fucking gentleman." I scoffed sarcastically.

"Why were you so afraid of him?" He asked quickly.

"Jack?"

He nodded. "You ain't scared of me, are you?"

"No." He glared at me, looking for an explanation. "You're honest about who you are. You might be a murderous, raping psychopath, but you don't try to hide it." I sighed, swigging from the beer. "By now you probably realize I'm a raging lunatic. I've seen a lot of fucked up shit, Mac. Jack took me in when I was sixteen. I ran away from home. My mom was a drunk, a heroin addict. She traded sex for drugs a lot of the time, we never had money. Her boyfriend was a dealer. One night he got tired of her, wanted something new. She let him rape me. Fucker stole my virginity while my mom just watched. I killed him, fucking blew his brains out. My mom's too. I couldn't stay there anymore. Jack told me he would keep me safe, I wouldn't have to do much, just go out with the men, laugh at their jokes, let them buy me things. I didn't have many other options, besides starving." I explained. "He had been drugging me, injecting me with coke, slipping it in my food. Making me more pliable. It was too late for my innocence anymore."

"Why'd you run?" He asked. "If you lived there this long, why'd you run?"

"He killed one of the girls, accidentally made her overdose on whatever he had been slipping us. I didn't want that to be me."

"Well," he mumbled, "If you don't want to die, you definitely can't stay here."


	11. Epilogue

**I wanted to thank you all for your views and reviews! This has been one of my favorite things I have written. It came very effortlessly and I'm very pleased with the outcome. I hope you all enjoyed it and like the way I finished it off! **

**Fair warning, this gets raunchy very quickly. There is graphic language and sexual content, violence, and abuse. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER**

* * *

"Miss Montenegro, there's a gentleman here to see you." Shirley told me.

I looked up from my dressing table and took in her reflection in my vanity mirror. "I'm busy. Can't you handle it?" I applied some blush and a nice red lipstick.

"No ma'am. He's insisting on seeing you. He seems a little… violent."

"What does he want?" I spun in my seat, now finished getting ready.

"Wont say, but he says you're the only one who can help him."

"Very well. Send him in, but let him know I don't have long." She nodded and puttered down the hallway.

* * *

"_Your car, miss." Stan handed me the keys and opened the driver's side doors. _

"_Thanks." I mumbled, still not entirely sure what the fuck I was supposed to do. _

"_Mac had me check all the fluids and fill the tank. He told me anything you'll need is in the trunk." He said, hanging on the door as I sat behind the wheel. _

"_He's not coming, is he?" I sighed. _

"_No, ma'am. Said he had a lot of catching up to do, if you know what I mean." _

_I did. I also knew Mac wasn't one of those guys who'd hang around for a tearful goodbye. Something told me I was lucky to even get out of this situation alive. "Stan?"_

"_Yes, ma'am?"_

"_Could you tell him his bitch said thank you?" _

_He laughed. "If I can manage without getting my ass beat, miss."_

* * *

I drove back to Vegas, it being the only home I ever knew. With Jack taken care of, I had no reason to hide anymore.

When I unpacked my bags, I found my clothes as well as my duffel filled with cash. I used the money to open a casino with 1800's old western saloon theme. The bar was successful the past few months and it was getting so busy, I'd sometimes have to serve as bartender and waitress some nights.

I got my drug addiction under control, lost my violent tendencies, and was doing much better emotionally, despite my troubled past. All in all, I was doing a lot better. I had Mac to thank for that.

When Mac appeared in the doorway of my dressing room, however, I was stunned speechless. "Girl said you didn't have much time. Lucky for you, I don't need much." He shut the door behind him and closed the space between us.

"What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

"I'm a natural born pit bull, baby. I can find anything if I set my mind to it." He pressed my back into my vanity mirror, my ass now fully on my dressing table, the frills of my costume around my stomach. "I missed that pretty pussy o' yers." He murmured, his lips nearly brushing mine.

"Just my pussy?" I raised a brow and he closed the space between us, his lips devouring mine after months of longing and wanting.

His hand trailed up my thigh and to the space between, smirking against my lips. "Ye ain't got no panties on."

"We are an authentic facility, sir." I smiled, my hands now sliding down his broad shoulders, his rippling arm muscles. "My establishment is nothing if not accommodating."

"That so?" He ran his fingers along my now dripping slit, his fingers slipping past my folds into my moist channel. "So fucking wet for me already, whore."

I moaned against his neck, biting down on his shoulder as he stroked my g spot. "I'm still your dirty fucking whore, Mac." I admitted. "Always will be." That's the part I was most afraid of. I started clawing at his dirty jeans. "Don't tease me." I got them unbuttoned and the zipper ripped apart. I reached in his boxers and pulled his twitching member from the elastic band. I used the flaps of his open jeans as leverage and pulled him closer, gasping as he wrenched his hand from my deep folds and replaced his fingers with something much larger. "Fuck." I breathed out before he covered my mouth with his again. He tried to pull the front of my dress down, but with the strict construction of the bodice, it was nearly impossible. I leaned forward and guided his hands to the zipper. Once undone, my tits could fall forward into Mac's waiting hands, his lips biting and teasing my nipples,

"I wanna fucking destroy you." He whispered in my ear, biting my ear lobe and sending shivers down my spine. I knew I would let him if he'd have me. In some ways, he already had.

His thrusts were teetering on battering. My powders and creams and lipsticks all were sent tumbling to the floor, crashing at our feet. I couldn't care less. Each stroke seemed to find some new nerve ending to pound, his head bashing into my cervix relentlessly. His touch was something I craved, it seared my skin and sent my nerve endings on fire. After such a long time, it was no wonder I came so quickly, crying out his name and contracting on his dick enough to milk it dry of any liquid hot seed.

"Missed that fine pussy." He muttered, putting his cock back in his pants and helping me down and fixing my skirt, refastening my dress as well.

"You made me late."

"You'll live." He smirked. "Fix me some whiskey while you're at it, bitch." He said, smacking my ass.

"I didn't think I'd see you again. You aren't staying, are you?" We started marching down the hallway.

"Just the night, I reckon. Came to make a delivery."

"Is that a euphemism for your dick, or are you talking about drugs?"

"What do you think?" He scoffed, not finding me amusing.

"I think that if you aren't staying, we'll need to do that again." He pushed my body flush against the wall of the hallway. "But first I need to go to work."


End file.
